tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyxtaver
Player Name: MagicalRaccoon Character Name: Dyxtaver Character Full Name: Dyxtaver Limunderni Affiliation(s): The Exodar Class: Paladin Race: Draenei Alignment: Lawful Good Faith: The Holy Light of Creation Appearance: Gender: Male Age: 272 Years old. Height: 7'7'' or 2.31m Weight: 341lbs or 154.67kgs Build: Tall, and very muscular. Eye Color: Luminescent Silver Hair Color/Styles: Swept Back, Grey colored, No facial hair Facial Structure: Bony and Jagged, sunken cheeks and tired eyes. Voice: Gravelly Scars: Many cut, stab, bite, and claw marks litter his entire body. History: Dyxtaver was born to Kytheril and Akkiia Limunderni in Zangarmarsh, Draenor. Throughout his years of childhood, he practiced in the ways of the light, fighting anything that his parents would allow, and furthering his skills as a combatant. His mother, Akkiia, would often travel alongside her son to assure his safety. Many times did Dyxtaver find himself beaten, however this wouldn't stop his yearning to further better himself. Dyxtaver would often find himself fighting more than anything else. His father Kytheril had to leave Dyxtaver while he was 260, a teenager to his fellow draenei, and fight off the tainted Orc menace that threatened Draenor. His father was lost in those battles. Due to Akkiia's prowess as a warrior, she was also called to arms against the Blood Elves guarding Tempest Keep. However, Akkiia and Dyxtaver had both escaped on the Exodar together. When the Exodar crashed on the Azuremyst Isles, his mother Akkiia once more had to leave home. As the Draenei found contacts within the Alliance, Dyxtaver, who was 269 now, readily made himself available to aiding in the defense of his new home. Since many Draenei were left dead from the Orc onslaught, over 80%, Dyxtaver found his Paladin training completed as the Draenei crashed. This did not bode well for him, he had been defeated many times in the past, and he had little faith he would survive long. By the light of the Naaru, however, he mostly came out on top of his battles, though sometimes he needed to flee. He found much kinship upon the Exodar, his knowledge of people's ways and mannerisms growing as people visited the Exodar. There, he had met every race the Alliance encompassed, and tirelessly sought out their history through peaceful interrogation. The learnings that had passed from their words to his ears had perturbed his understanding, and he began questioning the morality of all things at hand. Two whole years passed, as Dyxtaver tirelessly defended his home. By this time, he had begun to think for himself all of the time now. He wondered why the war between the Alliance and the Horde had continued for so long. Peace was clearly not the way of the people of Azeroth. No matter the situation, the Horde and Alliance would always return to war no matter how well they worked together. It would seem they were simply killing for the sake of killing to him. As the Lich King grew in power, Dyxtaver ventured to Northrend to assist in Ner'zhul's defeat. Being a paladin gave him an edge over the rancid rotting shells of corpses, though due to the nature of undead, nary an easy battle was found. He continued his work in Northrend for a half year, before he ventured to Stormwind due to injuries that left him temporarily unfit for combat. This is when he truly learned the chauvinistic behavior of the humans. He never met a single person that felt sad for the Horde or the Alliance. He could clearly see that war was the only way many of these people had ever known. This disappointed Dyxtaver, for he had realized he was the same way in his childhood. He then took a solemn vow not to fight, unless his life or another's were in danger, and tried to teach peace to the war-sundered land of Azeroth, though most of his ramblings fell upon deaf ears. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Paladin